Traditional clamps often include spring nuts that provide compression at a lower portion of the nut to hold the clamp to another structure, such as a strut. One drawback with such clamps is that installation requires two hands. That is, one hand is used to depress the entire assembly, while the other hand rotates the spring nut to the proper position. In many situations, the installer must install the clamp while in an awkward position and having two free hands is not always possible. Therefore, using conventional clamps is often a difficult task.